It's not enough to speak, but to speak true
by BluLady
Summary: Some vaguely connected one shots using Shakespeare Quotes as prompts. A little darker thank what I usually go for... some interesting views in there that I wasn't aware I had til I start writing!
1. Chapter 1

My father promised once the Dark Lord was reinstated we would be like royalty. That we would claim our proper place at his right hand side and be rewarded above all others. Lies. All lies. Or maybe delusion on his part.

The Dark Lord cares nothing for his underlings. We are but pawns in the sick game of chess he's playing with the old coot. Potter can't even see it. How he's being manipulated, moulded to go do the bidding of a maniac. More fool he.

The Dark Lord cares even less for those who fail him. We aren't worthy of the mud on his boots. It's degrading that Crabbe and Goyle are considered my superiors now, just because they blindly follow orders. They always have, they've no minds of their own always needing to hang onto the coattails of someone more important, more powerful than they are. Pathetic.

The name Malfoy is a laughing stock. Father is imprisoned, Mother is trying her best to protect me, while i do the same without her knowledge. Our home is no longer our own. Masked demons carry out their atrocities in the house I grew up in. No longer is the dining room where I took my first steps...it's where I witnessed my first murder. The billiard room? Its where I recieved the mark. The reception room? I learned to torture. The dungeon? A gang rape.

I lost all my remaining innocence in this house. It sickens me how low I've stooped to protectmy mother. I'd much rather be dead. I know I'm destined for hell but it would be welcomed. _**"Hell is Empty. All the Devils are here."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Completely forgot to put my A.N into the last chapter. My friend is on a bit of a Shakespeare kick at the moment. The man can do no wrong and apparently not even my amateur writing could diminish his genius... that sounded like a challenge to me et ****voilà.**** Enjoy, criticise if you must I won't take offense.**

We gave him everything. The finest clothes, an unrivaled education, impeccable manners and a name that would open all the right doors for him. His future was certain as heir to the Black fortunes. He was to be my pride and joy. He was the perfect embodiment of everything a pure blood should be...until he boarded that blasted train.

I'd warned my husband to send him to Durmstrang, warned him of Dumbledores outrageous views. But he didn't listen, he believed we'd instilled enough of our values in him to withstand anything the old fool could throw at him. What he hadn't counted on was the filth that would hoodwink him with promises of friendship.

After he had been sorted into Gryffindor the shame was great but tolerable. But then he grew his hair a ridiculous length, destroyed his body with vulgar tattoos, dressed like a degenerate and used his allowance to purchase a muggle monstrosity. He befriended traitors and half breeds. He broke my heart.

My husband put it down to teenage rebellion, attempted to beat it out of him. Nothing worked. If anything it made him more determined to turn his back on all he'd ever known. So I did what I had to do, what any mother would do in my place. I banished him, disowned him. He needed to be made an example of for Regulus' sake.

_**"Oh how sharper than a serpents tooth it is to have a thankless child."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty words, thats all he's good for. He's a meddling old fool always was. Never knew when to keep his crooked nose out of my business. Oh they adore him. He's their leader, the one they look to for guidance. They are all too blind to see they are following the ramblings of a mad man.

Oh yes, he is mad. Full of idiotic ideals of peace an co operation. He doesn't know the fear and hatred muggles still hold for our kind. He's never been punished for something he can't understand or control. The boy though, is another matter entirely. He **understands.**

He doesn't yet know he's like a lamb to slaughter. He is destined to die. But his head is filled with ridiculous notions, that love will save him. Idiot boy! Dumbledore daren't face me, so instead he send countless, pointless waves of children to do his bidding. And yet _I'm_ the mad man?

I, who have pushed the boundaries of all known magic. I, who have proven myself infinitely more powerful and clever. I stand alone to rule over this world. I alone shoulder that responsibility.

Oh yes, my death eaters do my bidding. But their service is freely given and not the work of innocents. He'll be made a saint of when i kill him. No matter. Once its over they'll finally know the truth. Even **"the devil can cite scripture for his purpose."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"We know what we are, but know not what we may be." **Those words stuck with him. He was being given a choice. Granted the choice either side was almost certain death, but the subtle differences were appreciated. On the one side he would be fighting for his freedom**. **On the other he would be standing alongside his family and their beliefs. They weren't beliefs he shared. They accepted this,but it didn't mean he had to go against them.

Neutrality was no longer an option. He had to get off the fence. He resigned himself to his fate, decided to leave England, go abroad. Go into hiding and hope for the best. He was a coward.

Before he could put this plan into action he found himself smack bang in the middle of a battle fighting for his life. He was the son of a known death eater, so he was safe from that side. It was those in the light he needed protection from. He tried to help whatever way he could, blocking nasty spells and shielding them from attacks.

When the smoke was cleared and the victor declared, he was relieved. He could start fresh a new beginning where he could be anyone he wanted. The future was still uncertain and he wasn't comfortable in either light or dark. But he had his whole life ahead of him to figure it all out.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd never really been one for the cause, my sister. All she had wanted from life was someone to provide for her so she could have nice things and pretty babies. She wasn't a stupid woman, she knew love didn't come into a pure blood marriage. She was a society wife through and through. Would rather throw a dinner party than join a political movement.

I had seen the disgust and fear in her eyes when the Dark Lord had taken up residence in her home. Oh yes, she endured him, It was what Lucius desired after all. She never involved herself Remained cold, distant, aloof. Her poker face was legendary. The only time I ever seen her melt was around the boy. She doted on him.

When Lucius was arrested, Draco stepped up to the plate to take his place. It was a proud moment. But Cissy wouldn't hear of it. He was just a baby, she'd cried. She instead took her husbands place. Rodolphus had a field day when he saw her in the inner circle. **"What, my dear Lady Disdain, are you yet living?"**

The first time I witnessed her Cruciatus sent shivers down my spine. It was cold, biting... a huge rush of power. Her devotion to that boy was absolute. When he ignored her pleading and took the mark she fell apart. Her fury was beautiful to behold. The ice queen had finally cracked.

Her temper was enough to rival the dark lord himself. It was exhilarating watching her cut loose. No longer could she look down her nose at us. She was one of us, she had blood on her hands. She was death. It was magnificent.


	6. Chapter 6

My father was a disgrace. A hideous excuse for a human being. Before my mother died, he'd been loving, kind. He'd been my daddy. She died when I was 12. I died right alongside her. He turned to drink to get by, forgetting he had a young daughter to support.

It didn't really affect me at first... until he got lonely. I was only 13 when he took my innocence. I despise him for it. It became a regular thing. I dreaded the holidays. Hogwarts was my sanctuary, but it could only protect me for so long. Eventually the guilt and shame set in and he began to beat me.

He drank away most of our fortune, told me if I wanted to remain in school I'd have to pay my own way. I was only 16. Our name was a disgrace, I couldn't get work anywhere. Eventually I reached bottom. **Get thee to a nunnery!** I'd be reduced to a common whore. I felt dirty, cheap...used. If it kept me away from my father I would endure worse.

Madam Defoes was a regular haunt for the death eaters, but it was still a few months before any i recognized came in. He'd spotted me and grabbed me by the arm before I could escape. It stung to see the cold fury and disgust in his eyes as he turned and left without uttering a word. We'd talked of marriage once. It seemed like a life time ago.

Soon after He came. The Dark Lord himself. He took me away from the establishment. I feared I'd be just another death eater whore, but no. He took me under his wing. Taught me more in a few short weeks than I'd learned in all my years at Hogwarts. He was kind...patient. He trained me to exact my revenge.

I don't know what mad man you speak of, I can assure you I never met him.

**A.N **

**A nunnery can mean:**

**A: A convent**

**B: Elizabethan Slang for a brothel**


	7. Chapter 7

I could see it in his eyes. The same horror and revulsion he'd shown me when he was just a child. The terror. The screams. Soft flesh. Sweet blood. A veritable feast for the senses. Now he stood before me, a man. He was obviously domesticated but was showing signs of neglect.

His bedraggled appearance showed his true nature. The scars, the accelerated aging. His clothes were clean but showing signs of wear, badly patched in places. He was falling apart and it was delicious.

His worst fear was coming true. The wolf was taking over. He could feel it in his short temper, his desire to sink his teeth into something. To rip. To tear. To just let loose his real form. Yet still he resisted.

He insisted that I was the monster. That I had done this to him and that he would exact his revenge on me. Pretty words. Soon he would come to realize why society shunned him, his friends and family would fear him and one day he would just snap and lose it all.

That day was coming fast. I could feel it in my bones. **He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf.** He would make a magnificent addition to my little family. I just had to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Its like a cult. He takes in the naive,the outcasts, the idealists. He lured them in with promises of grandeur, acceptance, power. He instills in them a feeling of self worth. He gives them important tasks. Rewarding them when they succeed and punishing them cruelly if they fail. They are being trained like dogs. It is both amusing and pathetic to witness.

The Dark Lord is charming and cunning. He looks right into your very soul and promises your greatest desire. It is not surprising so many fall for his Dogma. But his reasoning is flawed. Muggleborns are not to be underestimated. The know-it-all bint of Potters is proof enough of that. As was Lily Evans.

Lily...my lovely Lily. He swore he wouldn't harm you. He said you would be mine. If only I'd known. I'd have avada'd him on the spot. I died that day and have been dead ever since.

Its what makes me the perfect double agent. I have nothing to lose. **I follow him to serve my turn upon him.**

Even if Potter miraculously destroys him, she still isn't here. He is a part of her, so he is extraordinary...despite his fathers input. All thats left to do is hope and prepare him as best we can. He can never know the painstaking effort I've put into ensuring his safety. His hatred of me is paramount.


	9. Chapter 9

He seen my potential when everyone else called me weak. He embraced me into his circle. Said there was no need to feel unappreciated.

In school I wasn't popular. I hung around with the most popular boys in school, but I was invisible. I wasn't mysterious like Lupin, as charming as Black or as self assured as Potter. I just was. I might as well have been a suit of armor.

That all changed when I took the mark. I meant something. I was important. Some say I was a coward for selling out the only friends I'd ever known. Screw courage. Blindly following orders has seen me better than standing up ever could.

They were all willing to die. And for what? That Harpy James married. It was insane! But now there is work to be done and we must persevere. It's the Dark Lords time now. It's a golden age as long as you know to take what you want and show no mercy. I have the information he desires.

**Screw your courage to the sticking place**, Peter. It's time.


	10. Chapter 10

**When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurlyburly's done, When the battle's lost and won**.

He would regret this. Sending them away, erasing their memories. But it was for the best. It wasn't over. It would never be over. He may have defeated Voldemort, but that was a battle. He still had to survive the war.

**A.N I'm studying and scribbled these out suring my breaks. I'm aware that they're short... extremely short but I think a couple of them have to potential to be expanded when I've a little more time on my hands...yay or nay?**


End file.
